


sve

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ? - Freeform, ?? - Freeform, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Bladder Control, Blindfolds, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dildos, Kinda, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sounding, Watersports, im such a kinky fucker on my god, its a little rough, latvia is OLDER in this one stop calling me a pedo, oh yeah, snchsdb such a rare pair, someone take my computer away from me, this is just a kink fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (i couldn't think of anything to put here, let alone a title. the title is just what the title of the file was called. oops i focus to much on writing kinky shit rather than think of names [insert Seinfeld theme] lololololol im tired im going back to bed.)





	sve

To say Raivis was short was an understatement. He was basically a midget, but much more lean. So lean, in fact, Berwald was worried. He could wrap his hands around Raivis’ waist with no challenge. Berwald, in contrast, was much… thicker. Not fat, no not at all, just very strong. Muscly. He was also much taller than little Raivis, standing at 5’11. 

 

Of course, this became something that was looked after. Berwald made sure Raivis didn’t loose any weight. He feared that if Raivis lost any more weight it wouldn’t be healthy. Even if Berwald was quiet, that doesn’t mean he can’t express worry through his body language. He would often wrap his arms around Raivis when he was cooking, or he would kiss his stomach during the night. 

 

Berwald feared most during sex. He was above average, his cock standing at an impressive 7 inches when erect, and he felt like he could break the smaller of the pair. Raivis was so fragile and sweet, Berwald wouldn’t hurt a single hair on his head, even if you paid him to. However, Raivis insisted on _rough_ and _merciless_ sex, which completely dumbfounded Berwald. The little Latvian was pure, and sweet; yet, he wanted sex so rough Berwald could barely keep up.

 

Raivis didn’t see what was wrong with the hater treatment, he enjoys it after all, and sometimes worried over Berwald! Berwald was a good bit older than him, being 19 while Berwald was 30, and he didn’t want the old man to hurt himself. 

 

(Age was a sensitive topic.)

 

He decided that maybe, just maybe, he an Berwald would try to do something different.

 

“You want me to _what?”_

 

“Don’t act like that Ber! I’m serious!” Raivis said as his stuck his lip out, holding the small sounding kit in his hands. “I, I just thought it’d be something different from normal. Plus, you’d get a taste of your own medicine.”  
  
“I don’t put rods in your cock, Raivis.” 

 

“You know what I meant!”

 

And so, here they were. Berwald tired up with a blindfold on and a ball gag stuck in his mouth. Raivis bit his lip and wrung his hands together. He had left Berwald there for about an hour, and made him chug a few glasses of water before hand, and it had obviously took a toll on the Swede. The older man was taking deep breaths and squirmed in his spot every so often. 

 

Raivis thought he could cum just from the sight.

 

He gently ran a hand up the front of Ber’s shirt and pinched the older man’s nipples. Berwald jerked, and his eyebrows furrowed as his body was toyed with. Raivis had hiked up his shirt and was sucking on his nipples like a baby, gently biting down before pulling off and attaching small clamps. Berwald let out a weak groan from pain at this, blowing his breath. 

 

(Raivis noticed his cock twitch, smiling wickedly.)

 

Raivis unbuttoned Ber’s pants and pulled him down all the way, pulling of his socks. He left Ber’s underwear on and he smiled as he gently tickled the bottom of Ber’s feet, making the other jerk and thrash. Raivis kept on before Ber couldn’t help but piss. Raivis pulled his hand away and watched, amused, as Ber stopped himself with some struggling. 

 

He gently massaged Ber’s groin and removed the ball gag, kissing Berwald tenderly before grabbing a bottle of water. “Drink, Ber.” And he forced Berwald to drink the entire bottle. His facial expressions were shaking as he struggled to keep control of his urge. He moaned helplessly as Raivis reduced him down to nothing.

 

It was surprisingly good, Berwald decided as he gasped and moaned, being reduced to a helpless slut. He felt like he could cry, which he was, as Raivis jerked him off.   
  
“Do you have to piss, Ber?”  
  
“Y-Yes!”

 

Raivis smirked a pulled Ber’s underwear over his erection again, making the older whimper and whine. “Piss Berwald, do it.” Raivis kissed Berwald’s cheek and watched as the larger man wet himself, moaning as he listened to Ber cry and moan. He gently soothed the sobbing man, now gently touching his piss slick cock. 

 

He moved away and exposed the hot dick, not wet with pee. He gently kissed the head before grabbing his sounding kit. Raivis sat on Berwald’s chest as he opened the kit up, pulling out a small rod. He gently poked the little ball at the end of the rod into Berwald’s urethra, pulling on the clamps as he did. Berwald out and groaned in pain, his legs trembling as he forced himself to keep them from kicking. 

 

Raivis gently pushed the rod into Berwald, the bulb like texture made it easy. Berwald was absolutely trembling. He felt the handle of the wand press against his head and Raivis moved away. He whined softly as his cock twitched, moaning as Raivis gently ran his nails against the length of his cock. 

 

“Shit, Ber,” Raivis whispered, “you look fucking gorgeous.”

 

Berwald’s shaking smiled appeared as Raivis complimented him, making the other giggled and kiss his cheek, gently pulling on the clamps again. Berwald moaned as his nipples were pulled on, addicted to the new found pain. 

 

Raivis dug in their ‘toy box.’ He pulled on a purple 9 inch vibrating dildo and couldn't help but bite his lip as the image of Berwald, tied down, with both of his sensitive holes filled up. He grabbed a bottle of watermelon scented lube and coated his fingers in it. He gently pushed his fingers against Berwald’s tiny pink entrance. “Are you ready Ber?”   
  
Berwald nodded swiftly and lifted his hips against Raivis’ fingers, trying to nudge them forward. The younger laughed softly and gently pushed two fingers into Berwald’s ass. He moved them around gently and slowly, drawing out the reactions he wanted. He made sure to abuse Ber’s prostate once he found it, making the older cry and moan, completely _shake._

 

Berwald completely trembled by the end of it. Raivis now fingering him fast and hard with four fingers, and god was it wonderful. He moaned and whined, keening even. Berwald bucked and thrashed, only to have Raivis sit on his thighs to hold him down. Speaking of Raivis, the younger was now gently pushing the purple vibrator into him. The dildo have a wicked amount of bumps and grooves, making it feel wonderful. And don’t forget its many many settings. Raivis’ favorite setting was where every time you moved, it would vibrate constantly. You’d have to sit completely still before it stopped. Raivis wouldn’t do that to Berwald though, the older was to sensitive for something like that. 

 

Instead, Raivis pushed it almost completely in before turning it to a gentle, but pleasurable setting. It vibrated at a low setting while the head moved in slow circled inside. Berwald gasped and his mouth hung open as the bumpy cock rolled over his prostate. Raivis gently ran his hands up and down Berwald’s side. He gently kissed up his stomach before pulling on the clamps with his teeth, loving the sounds Berwald made. He held the small chain that connected the clamps in his mouth and has it constantly pulled tight as he upped the setting on the dildo inside of Berwald.

 

Berwald was shaking badly as all this happened. The blind fold he had on was wet with tears, and he had started to droll. He couldn’t take it, it had started to hurt. Normally the pain would be pleasurable, but it had grown past that. He needed it to stop. He whined softly, “Red…” 

 

Raaivia blinked and immediately let go of the chain and stopped the dildo. He took away Berwald’s blindfold and gently kissed him. He comforted the older man as he slowly took out the small rod. Berwald whimpered and held onto Raivis’ waist. Raivis got everything out and set it aside.

 

“Are you ok, Ber? What hurt you?” 

 

Berwald set up as ravins remove all the things that held him down. “I-It was to much, and I’m sorry if I worried you.” Raivis sighed and shook his head. “No, No it’s Berwald. We all have our limits.” He smiled gently before pecking Ber’s lips with a quick kiss. “Do you want to curl up on the couch and eat some ice cream while we watch Project Runaway?”

 

Berwald smiled.

 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> i lied im still awake iubcabdisyabfuv


End file.
